


Why not me? (Mumbo)

by TheOneFan



Series: Why not me? [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Mumbo loves grian, but grian loves impulse, mumbo centric, mumbo secretly loves grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneFan/pseuds/TheOneFan
Summary: I told you i love youBut you choose him insteadI promised you that i'd stay foreverI didn't dream that you were the one who'd leave mePrequel of "why not me? (Grian)"-----Inspired by ep 63 and 68 of grian and mumbo's videos where grian said he has been feeding mumbo's base and when mumbo said he'd do anything to make iskall happy
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo, ImpulseSV/grian, Iskall85/Mumbo
Series: Why not me? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Why not me? (Mumbo)

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel of why not me? (Grian)
> 
> Also a bit of billie ellish's watch

I borrowed some redstone from impulse a while back so i will return it to him now where is he? Maybe his base?

I went inside to hear laughing

Grian?

Grian was knocked over by impulse, they were doing the things we did before

\---- flashback ------

"Come here!" Mumbo screamed at the tiny man stealing his milk "you didn't see me!" Grian exclaimed 

/

"Mumbo jumbo, you are afk" grian sang as he touches mumbo's nose and made a boop sound "i'm gonna take that mustache away!" He continued, he is now on top of mumbo "mumbo, mumbo, mumbo, afk" he continued while the redstoner- on the floor knocked down by the builder was waking up "i'm gonna take that mustache away" grian ended his face close to mumbo's 

Mumbo opened his eyes in suprise, grian kissed him on the cheek and left   
\-----

As impulse and grian flew away, mumbo left the redstone at his base

Mumbo walked around the beating heart of his base "if you die would i die too?" He asked the heart 

"Lips meet teeth and tongue  
My heart skips eight beats at once"

It skips everytime i see you, it skips everytime i read your messages, that one time where you let me win tic tac toe?

"If we were meant to be, we would have been by now" 

Grumbot and jrumbot what where they for you? Just a trick and peice to start another war or do you see them as our kids?

"See what you wanna see, but all I see is him right now"

Then iskall flew in, "hey man, you okay?" He asked with swedish accent "never better" mumbo replied "and your base is dying" iskall said noticing and feeding it "it's about him isn't it?" The swedish man guessed "is- is grian with impulse" mumbo finally asked "right now? Yes, romantically? No one knows" iskall answered "forget about gri, lets eat some ice cream and tell embarissing stories" iskall suggested like a good old romcom

"I'll sit and watch your car burn  
With the fire that you started in me  
But you never came back to ask it out"

Iskall was fast asleep and snoring right beside mumbo when the door opened to reveal a joyful grian bringing mumbo more redstone, oh and also golden apples? Is grian the one feeding his heart- his base's heart?

"Oh woops i didn't mean to barge in" grian said as he looked hurt and dropped the redstone materials

Mumbo wanted to chase grian but he was afriad to wake iskall up

"Go ahead and watch my heart burn  
With the fire that you started in me  
But I'll never let you back to put it out"

He never saw grian in his base again. He waited for him everywhere, iskall was there with him, bringing him food and stuff

\----- flashback ------

"We got a bit of dead weight right there" grian says pointing at mumbo, the g team laughs while mumbo has no words "i'm joking mumbo, i love you" grian says caringly "i- i- thank you, and i love you too" mumbo stutters but returns it 

Mumbo shaved his mustache off so he had to put a bag over his head

He removes it for freash air but

"Plea- please mumbo put that back on" grian said "but i thought you love me" mumbo pouted "when you have facial hair" grian replied "fair enough" he said, grian did had a point

\------

Mumbo smiled at the memories, he spent all season 6 with grian only to loose him to impulse but

Iskall became a very important part of his life

He was sad, he was broken.

He promised him forever and ever and ever but never thought griam would be the one to run away

The next time he saw the hermit was with impulse, they were expanding the barge and working on the mansion. He looked happier

Mumbo on the other hand decided that he could take a break and do pacific, you know the opposite of sahara?

Ocean and desert?

This time around he wasn't doing this because he loves grian

He did this because he loved iskall

After all the time the two spent together, iskall staying by mumbo's side, he can say that he did in fact loved the other hermit

Mumbo was preparing to go to iskall to finally say what he feels hoping that his best friend of doom feels the same way, he fixed his tie and straighten his suit, comb his hair and fixed his mustache, make sure his shoes were shiny. Wait scrap that! He wore summer outfit to represent pacific! He put his sun glasses on, made sure his base is not dead, had his swag on

He trips on a wire, ruining his attire "you've got to be kidding me!" At the same time iskall comes in laughing at mumbo as he helps him up "you okay man?" Iskall asks and mumbo just nodded "so what are you here for?" One of the redstone genius asked the part cyborg "well-" 

Then the mail came

"You're invited to the hermitball, grab a freaking date who is not redstone mumbo!

\- X"

"Hey iskall?" Mumbo asked his best friend still amazed by the letter of invitation

"Yeah?" Iskall, a clueless man innocently answered

"Wanna be my date to the ball?" Mumbo asked as he saw iskall fainting

"I am possitive that the roles needed to be reversed" he said with a giant smile 

"Maybe i should shave"

**Author's Note:**

> Again anyone can make this longer but pls do credit me and i will also be doing impulse and iskall's pov so subscribe to this series if you want to find out what happens next!


End file.
